1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of support systems and racks for hanging items thereupon and more particularly concerns an easily assembled collapsible device having a support surface with a rod extending substantially horizontally therefrom in a cantilever fashion and a modular support system incorporating a plurality of such devices.
2. Description of the Relevant Prior Art
A wide variety of support systems and racks for hanging items are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,227 teaches a free standing garment display rack; U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,238 discloses an auxiliary hanger rod support; U.S. Pat. No. 3,121,497 teaches a collapsible display rack for merchandise; U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,768 discloses a garment storage and display rack; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,811 teaches a knock-down garment rack which does not require tools for its assembly.
However, the prior art support racks for hanging items thereupon, unlike the present invention, do not employ detent mechanisms in combination with a rod detachable from a support surface for the purpose of creating a cantilever-type device for supporting hangable items such as clothing on hangers or hanging plants. Furthermore, unlike the prior art devices, the device of the present invention is especially suitable for incorporation in a modular support system for hanging items thereupon. Consequently, the present invention represents an improvement over prior art systems since it permits the flexibility and versatility of a modular system employing detent mechanisms and rods supported in a cantilever fashion.